Godformers Drabbles
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Drabbles based on Peanutchan's Godformer drawings on Deviantart! Rating changes with chapter/drabble
1. Drabble 1: Approving the Bond LockXProwl

Okay, a drabble introducing Peanutchan's lovely godformers! It started as something and ended as something else T.T Inspired in Peanutchan's godformer drawings found here http:/ peanutchan. deviantart. com/ gallery /# Godformers

Drabble 1

Title: Approving the bond

Pairings: LockdownXProwl, SoundwaveXJazz, Implied Shockwave(one sided)XBlurr

Rating: T

**READ AND REVIEW **

**PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own T.T Belongs to Hasbro and Peanutchan**

**

* * *

**

Once every ten years, the mortals would make a feast for all the gods. They would come together from every country, bringing food and gifts for each of the gods.

Of course, each deity would have his or her unique tastes. To the gods they all loved and worshipped, they would bring their offerings to please them.

To the god of the night skies and wisdom, Yoketron, puzzles from all over the world would be brought, along with ancient artifacts and philosophical scrolls that would please him.

To the sun god, Bumblebee, games and toys would be brought to cheer the gentle and cheerful god, so that every day he would shine with happiness down on them.

To the wind god, Blurr, soft fabrics and wind chimes were brought, to warm the god against the chilliest wind, and the chimes so he always found his way home. These were believed to keep the god from causing hurricanes in his despair to find his way back.

To both the dancing god, Jazz, and the music god, Soundwave, people from different cultures would preform their dances to please the easygoing god and new and more difficult instruments would be carved. The people would play unique music only composed for such purpose for both gods who loved nothing more but the soft tunes they came up with, so that both gods united continue to bring peace and laughs with their songs and dances.

To the moon god, Prowl, they would offer beautiful gems that glowed in the dark and the rarest of flowers, so he would find peace in the solitude of the nights and keep watch over them so no harm came their way.

And of course, to the gods they feared, their gifts were meant to dissuade from hurting the mortals.

To the god of commerce, wealth and merchants, Swindle who took the form of a coyote, coins and jewelry would be offered to ease the god's greed and keep him from taking money from travelers.

To the god of war, Megatron, the people would offer their different weapons, each more lethal than the other, so he would not get jealous of other countries' power, and make kingdoms battle each other.

To the god of death, Shockwave, the people would sacrifice animals and someone times woman to keep illness and misfortune away.

And to the god of discord, the jaguar Lockdown, furs, knifes, traps and live prey were brought, so the hunter would be busy and keep from meddling with the people's hearts should he get bored.

Once every ten years, the gods would come together to enjoy the feast left by the mortals. The dance and music god would watch from the heavens the different dances the people made the day before, since no mortal could ever see the gods without punishment.

The gods were not all peace and love amongst themselves though. Many arguments and fights usually broke out during this feast, yet it was disrespectful and lowered their status should they not assist.

This year, it was no different.

The gods were gathered in the great valley worshipped by the mortals as the gathering place of their deities.

The valley they were in was surrounded by lit torches, tables covered with silk mantles and different furs. On top, beautifully carved dishes, bowls, cups and utensils, specially made for the gods were placed. The tables were very short and all sorts and sizes of cushions were spread for seats. Warm mantles were left should the gods need them, and jars of water and wine were placed beside every dish.

Yoketron, Bumblebee and Blurr had already arrived, the god of wisdom having brought the younger gods with him so they not arrive late like past times.

The younger gods were playing in the open with several games and toys given by the mortals. Yoketron himself sat behind his seat with a scroll full of puzzles trying to decipher them. It pleased him to see that with each decade the mortals' mind became sharper and more complex puzzles and problems arrived.

Next to come, was the god of the heavens, Optimus. The eagle transformed into his mech form, beautiful golden gauntlets adorned his wrists. A blue loincloth with a white sash and a beautiful light blue cape with ancient designs over his shoulders. Red and blue feathers came from his headdress.

The younger bots immediately went to greet him.

"Hey, hey Opt! Look what this village gave me! It's so cool!" Both young bots took turns explaining each new game and toy that Bumblebee had received.

Chuckling at the sight of poor Optimus, Yoketron went back to his reading. Even if he was really concentrated on his puzzles, he still felt the presence that seemed to materialize beside him.

"Hello Prowl." He said without turning. He smiled when he heard a defeated sigh as the moon god walked out of the darkness adorned in a gold headdress, gold bracelets around his wrists, arms, and heels, gold cloth forming a long skirt around his waist, and sat beside the older mech, bracelets clinking together.

"Hello Yoketron." He said with a bow of the head. "How are you?"

"I am fine, the night will be adorned with starts for us and I see that the moon is full. I dare say someone is feeling rather well." He teased making the younger mech blush.

"I know you have heard about my mate. I did not think you would approve." He said quietly.

Yoketron chuckled. "Prowl, I am god of the night skies, you can not hide anything from me. I admit that at first I was doubtful of his intentions and kept a close optic on him. But I soon saw that his spark was truly taken with you, so I allowed it."

Prowl ducked his head in a thank you.

"Though, " suddenly the sky god's smile was replaced by a more somber expression. "I am not sure if some of the other gods will approve of this union. I know for a fact that the war god has had his optics on you for a long time. And some of the others may not approve on seeing a light god with a dark god."

Prowl huffed. "I would never allow such a god to be even think about courting me. He destroys all that I love and the fires he creates with his weapons obscure the moon itself. As to the other matter, they said nothing when it came to Jazz and Soundwave."

Yoketron chuckled again. "That may be true, but the nature of their claims just made it something obvious. We'll just have to wait and see. I know that Optimus will give you his blessing."

Both gods watched as Bumblebee brought yet another toy to show Optimus. The heavens god looked towards them imploringly making both let out a soft chuckle.

"Speaking of which." Started Yoketron. "Where is this mate of yours?"

The moon god sighed. "He said he was getting something for me. I just hope he doesn't' kill anything."

"Ah yes, I remember when he brought you a dead peacock. He thought the feathers would be to your liking."

"They were but, he didn't have to kill the poor bird."

"I remember you didn't talk to him for days after that." He said smiling.

Prowl turned to look at him frowning. "Were you spying on us all the time?"

The god shrugged. "The night can get boring at times. You two were my perfect drama play."

"Well, I'm happy I was able to amuse the god of wisdom, said to be the hardest of gods to amuse." Came a rough voice from the darkness behind them.

Both turned to see a black jaguar with a white face, stomach and the tip of his tail, spikes on his shoulder and hips as well as golden earrings and bracelets around his legs, black markings on his face, come into the light.

"Lockdown." Prowl said softly, a servo stretched out in a silent calling.

The jaguar came forward and sat beside his mate, nuzzling the moon god's neck with his head, earning a soft smile.

A throat being cleared brought them back to earth.

Yoketron looked at them with a mixture of amusement and bemusement, how ever that was possible.

"Sorry."

The three gods sat in silence, watching Optimus trying to get loose of the younger god's servos to come sit beside Yoketron.

Lockdown's body laid behind Prowl with his tail wrapped around his waist and his face nestled comfortably on the moon god's lap.

"So, Prowl has told me you did not escort him here because you were bringing him something am I correct." Yoketron said.

Lockdown fought the urge to glare and instead brought his paw on Prowl's lap and left a small purple and white flower. It had five petals and had a very nice aroma.

The moon god smiled, taking the small flower in both servos and brining it up to his olfactory sensors.

"Thank you." He said still cradling the flower.

The jaguar huffed and closed his eyes.

"Yoketron!" Optmius finally seemed to have lost the two youngsters and sat down the night skies god. "Why didn't you help me! I could have died!" He said dramatically.

"Oh please Optimus, you have to learn to be firm. Those younglings will soon grow up and probably start making trouble if you do not keep them in line." He said firmly.

"They're just younglings." Mumbled the heavens god.

"Just need a good whack is all." Lockdown muttered, eyes still close and purring as Prowl ran his servos over his head and scratched behind his ears.

"Lo- Lockdown?" Optimus was startled by the presence of the jaguar, specially laying so intimately against the graceful moon god. "What-"

"Optimus, I would like to introduce you to my mate." Prowl interrupted smoothly.

The mech's optics widened. "You- him- what? Mate? How-"

"I think you know how. You see, when two mechs-"

"That's enough Lockdown." Prowl admonished, yanking one of his ears.

Before the stunned Optimus could say anything, the loud appearance of the dance god interrupted them.

"Hello all mah fans how ya doing this fine night? Prowl, thanks for the lovely view of the moon as well as ol' Yoketron, the stars are awesome!"

"Jazz!" Unfortunately for the god, he too was sept away by the two younger bots.

"Well, that was a short performance."

After that, Soundwave came and firmly told the youngligns to go away as he gather his mate and sat besides Prowl and Lockdown.

"Prowler! Ohoo is that Lockdown? Is he comfy?"

"Jazz please-"

"Wasn't talking to ya. So Locky?" Teased the dancing god.

"You'll never know." He responded to the pouting god.

They all traded stories and jokes. Soundwave remaining silent, though an arm was wrapped around his mate's waist.

"So ya two are mates huh? Need to give ya two a good present. OHoo Ah know, hey Prowl Ah can teach ya this really erotic and sexy dance from over seas, Soundwaves looooves it!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Lockdown grinned.

"Absolutely not!"

They continued on for a few more minutes. Prowl was relieved that four out of the eight main gods, had approved of his bonding.

He didn't really need, or care about Bumblebee's and Blurr's opinions, but Megatron and Shockwave had enough power to cause big trouble. In fact, if they did not approve it could cause discord between all the gods. How ironic.

The last three mechs were soon to arrive. The younger bots quickly ran to Optimus's side and sat between him and Yoketron, trying to escape the darkness rolling off the bigger and older gods. Swindle had sat beside Soundwave, instantly trying to sell him something he got from another land. Megatron and Shockwave sat next to Optimus.

When they caught sight of Prowl and Lockdown though, they were quick to anger.

"How dare that beast be allowed to mate with a god such as that of the moon!" Yelled Megatron. "It is disgusting to see such a beauty be tainted by his spark."

Lockdown growled but Prowl kept him from standing up.

"Ohoo can I offer you incense? I also have some toys-"

"Swindle!" Growled the war god.

The coyote fell silent and Shockwave watched on with interest.

"This matters not." Yoketron interrupted gently. "We finally have something worth celebrating and I for one would like this year to be peaceful."

Megatron seethed. "Moon god, allow me to court you, I assure you I would be the best choice."

Prowl huffed and turned his head away. "I think not Megatron. I thrive for peace and harmony yet the moon is witness of the death and agony you cause to the mortals. A mate like that is definitely not the right choice."

Lockdown grinned and just to anger the other god, he stood up and licked Prowl's cheek.

Bumblebee and Burr giggled at the sight but were quick to quite as Megatron glared their way.

"Megatron, we have no say to who we gods mate to. I have already given my blessing and I hope you do the same." Optimus said firmly.

"I will not give my blessing to such a outrageous paring!"

This time the jaguar did stand up, his body bigger than the moon's.

"Just cause Prowl saw something he liked in me and not you is not a reason for you to go ruining this night war god." He hissed.

"Why you insolent-"

"Woah hey!" Jazz said standing up. "Everything is cool ya dig? Yo Megs, chill, I'm sure you can find other gods to yer liking or many one of the mortal ya like ta visit. No need ta take out your frustration with Prowler and Locky." He finished smiling.

Both named god glared at the dance god for their nicknames.

"Stay out of this you mediocre god!"

The younger gods could not hold in their gasps. He had not just said that.

The cheerful god's visor darkened and his smile was gone. Soundwave had stood up and was glaring at the war god as well. The three god seemed close to attacking each other. Prowl tensed and was about to stand up as well, not wanting his friends to be hurt, but Lockdown's massive paw kept him down.

"Enough!"

All turned to stare at Optimus, who had stood up and was glaring at all the presents.

"This is unseemly behavior for gods! We were created on the principles of respect and unity!"

"Tsk, unity? Isn't Megatron god of war the complete opposite of unity?" Mumbled Jazz, still angry at what the god had said to him.

"As such we will _all_ be happy for Prowl and Lockdown's union. That is final."

While Prowl was grateful for Optimus's words, Megatron turned to glare at Shockwave.

"Well, don't you have something to say!"

The god calmly drank some of the wine the mortals had left him before he responded. "I approve."

"What!" Cried the god.

"I approve, as Optimus says it is not our business. Unless you want to start a war in the land of the gods I suggest you do the same."

Seeing that no one was going to argue, the war god turned and left the clearing cursing and promising revenge. Once he was gone, the tension seemed to leave with him.

"Well, that went well." Yoketron mentioned.

"Now that that spoilsports is gone, lets party!" Yelled Jazz as he stared dancing trying to lighten the mood. After all, his friend's bonding with Lockdown was worth celebrating. He had to ask the jaguar how he managed to catch the moon though. Soundwave played jovial music and the younger gods left to dance with Jazz.

Optimus turned to Shockwave. "I am surprised you agree so quickly."

"Hmm?" A delicate servo caressed the carved cup gently. "I merely said it for my benefit. I beg you to remember this and your own words in a near future."

The eagle god looked at him confused. But Yoketron did not miss the fond look directed at the young wind god. He'd have to keep a look out on those two.

"So Prowl." Lockdown started nibbling on his neck. "You sure you don't want Jazz to teach you that dance?"

The moon god glared. "Yes Lockdown. I am sure." His expression softened. "But I'll save a dance for you later on."

The jaguar grinned. "In private?"

"Oh definitely."

Yoketron took a large gulp out of his wine cup. Even if he approved, he did not want to know the intimate details of his charge's love life.

"Come Optimus, lets show that dance god how us old god dance."

* * *

Meh, just a quick intro, might write how they meet later on ^.^

Like? Hate? Review please!


	2. Drabble 2: Wind Chimes ShockXBlurr

**Drabble 2**

**Title: **Wind Chimes

**Pairings:** Shockwave(one sided)XBlurr

**Disclaimer: **Do not own T.T Belongs to Hasbro and Peanutchan

**Rating:** T

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The soft breeze blew inside the window, searching for the only mech in the room. Finding him sitting in a cushioned chair with a scroll in his servo, the breeze flew gently to caress the mech's body, bringing a shiver from the stoic god.

Shockwave let his scroll on the small table next to him and got up, walking towards the balcony. Outside, he had to recognize that the location of his castle was not the nicest of all. Being the god of death, he had built his castle to overlook the river that transported the souls of the dead. It was a grim and dark place. At first, he had loved it. Now though...

Again a soft breeze wrapped around his frame. Oh if only the wind would turn into its master he would be a very happy god. Might even make him stop from spreading the plague he had created out of boredom. What had he named it again? The black sickness? Or had he honored it with his claim? Death? He couldn't seem to remember, processor to preoccupied with a light blue youngling. Meeh he'd hold off unleashing the epidemic for a few more million years.

Sighing, he leaned on the railing and looked up at the moon. He winced, it was not as bright as other days. In fact, it seemed to be radiating annoyance. Prowl was probably mad and his anger was probably meant at his mate. What had that idiot done now?

As much as he liked, and he'd never admit it, to gossip about the other's gods love lives, (what? You think watching the dead was fun?) he was more interested in starting his own. And he already had his optics on someone.

Granted, the god of wind was still young. But he would become an adult soon and be open to many suitors. Shockwave just had to make sure Blurr knew that _he_ was interested.

A stronger breeze caressed his faceplates and he thought he heard somewhere in the distance the sound of wind chimes. Suddenly, he had an idea.

* * *

Soundwave loved making instruments, and the mortals always made him come up with new forms and ways of making music. New sounds to draw from them, different melodies to be created. Many gods often came to him to ask his services. So it didn't cause him _that_ much shock when the god of death came to his home asking for a specific task.

"Understand, it _must_ be prefect. Sweet, enticing and with the tinniest hint of longing." The god of death said, trying to demonstrate the sound he wanted with his voice. Something Soundwave found amusing.

"Understood. It shall be done as you request."

"Much thanks Soundwave." Shockwave turned to leave before he remembered one rather important detail. "Oh and Soundwave?"

The god of music tilted his head in inquiry. "Try and keep this from Jazz, I know that if he hears of this even the mortals will know." Then tilting his head in salutation with a 'good day', he vanished.

Soundwave though, knew he could not keep this from his mate. As most gods, he was a sucker for gossip. But he'd have to make sure the Jazz didn't tell a soul. Well, there were a lot of ways to keep his mate, _entertained_.

* * *

Blurr ran, the wind his track from place to place. He had no destiny in mind, he just wanted to run and keep running free, and maybe find something fun to do. He _did_ keep far from Megatron's lair. Freedom wasn't the same as suicide.

Over every village he passed, the sound of wind chimes reached his audio receptors. While they were nice to listen to, nothing compared to the wind chimes in the land of the gods, manufactured by Soundwave. That mech had truly earned his claim. At the beginning of his creation, the world had been struck with tornados, hurricanes and typhoons. All because he was scared and lost in the world. All around he would hear screams of fear, rage, and prayer. Prayer for the deadly wind to stop. He had then become aware that a lot of the destruction was caused by him and had become even more scared as he was not yet in control of his claim. It had been Yoketron's idea to use the wind chimes to clam and lure him back to more friendly and tranquil lands where the god of wisdom had taught him.

Many millions of years had passed and now he had a good hold on his claim, though the wind still went on a rampage every time he was angry or scared. He loved hearing the wind chimes. It gave him tranquility and he could always tell where he was by the sounds they played. The god of time, Skywarp had once said it was like his own personal GPS. When asked, all the timid god had done was mumble something about 'future' and 'not supposed to know' before he disappeared to another time.

Today was no different. The other gods were also in a good mood as he encountered neither rain nor lighting. The god of the sun was his cheerful self. Maybe a bit too cheerful as the sun was shining a bit too brightly. Either way, Blurr was having the time of his life.

Then he heard it. It was a soft melody, unlike any he had ever heard before. The chimes seemed to sing to him. To call him specifically. Almost, _longing_ for him. Intrigued by such beautiful sounds, he changed course towards it.

He found himself in the land of the gods again, but when he reached darker lands he hesitated. The dark gods habituated these parts. He shouldn't be here. Oh but those chimes called to him dearly!

Pushing his fears aside, he followed the chimes to Shockwave's castle.

Surprised, he landed softly on the balcony where the sound was coming from and found the most beautifully crafted wind chimes he had ever seen. The hanging apparatus was a flat grey stone, the cords seeming to come out of it. The chimes were made of dark hollow wood, lovely blue designs surrounded each of the eight chimes. He realized that the designs were glyphs and upon closer inspection, songs to the wind. They fell down mimicking a sleepy willow, the first chime the shortest and each increasing in length. The clapper was simple, of the same material as that of the chimes, and in the middle a beautiful light blue gem that seemed to glow.

Blurr was transfixed by it and did not notice the mech watching him.

"Like it?"

The young god spun around to stare at Shockwave. The god of death had his servos laced together behind his back. Shoulders a little slouched to seem less intimidating.

Blurr shifting from one pede to the other not knowing what to say.

Shocwaved walked closer. "Do not be so nervous young one. I mean no harm. I had this made for you." He confessed, uncharacteristically shy.

Blurr started. "Really? Why?"

"I will be honest with you." Was the reply. "I know you fear me, and this saddens me so. I wish for us to be.. friends. If you would allow me that honor."

The wind god stared with wide optics and a shocked expression. The god of death, the _god_ of **_death_**, wanted to be his friend? Light and dark gods were not supposed to mix! Well, but look at Soundwave and Jazz, and then at Prowl and Lockdown. He thought about it. After getting over his fear for them he had actually come to like them. Sure Soundwave never seemed to even realized he was there, and Prowl had to keep Lockdown from eating him every time he jumped on his back. But they were rather fun. Maybe, Shockwave was too and he never really noticed!

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

Shockwave, somewhat taken aback by the quick acknowledgment where he had been prepared to explain why the small god did not have to fear him, could only bow his head in thanks.

"Well, I am glad you accept my proposal." There was a small awkward silence since none knew what to say.

"You did not answer my question." He said finally. He was forced to repeat himself as he saw the confused look on the younger mech's faceplates. "Do you find these wind chimes to your liking?"

"Oh yes, they are really pretty! The sound they make is beautiful!" Exclaimed Blurr.

"I am glad you think so. I wished that they would please you. I hope that they will lead you to my home in the future again." Shockwave said in a soft tone.

"You're not mean, Bumblebee lied!" Blurr said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everyone says you're mean and never talk to anyone. But you seem really nice under all that… god of death title thingy." He finished awkwardly looking out the balcony towards the rivers of the perished souls.

Shockwave, much to Blurr's surprised, chuckled. "Yes, I suppose my claim would make me unapproachable. Which is why I am glad you agreed to be my friend. It can get quite lonely here and Megatron is not that great of a friend." The god of death said in a teasing voice making Blurr laugh. The sound was the most beautiful Shockwave had ever heard.

Much to, surprisingly, both their disappointment the sound of certain wind chimes was heard, interrupting them both.

Sighing, the god of wind turned apologetic optics to his new friend. "Sorry, I have to go or Yoketron won't let me out for a whole week! And then the mortals will complain because there is no wind to keep the heat away."

Chuckling at the young god's pout, Shockwave came closer and put a servo the his head. "Go. You are welcome here any time you wish. I may not be the greatest company, but I am a good listener should you ever need it." He said gently.

Smiling, Blurr hugged the shocked mech before drawing away and jumping into the air, easily catching a passing breeze.

"Don't worry! I'll come again. Bye!" He called as he ran with the wind, following the wind chimes' music from Yoketron's palace. He couldn't wait to tell Bee and the others that he had gone to Shockwave's castle and he was not a minibot eater as they had all thought! Oaky, so maybe he wouldn't tell Yoketron.

* * *

Shockwave watched as the younger god left. It had been a short meeting. But he had never expected the youngling to accept his friendship just like that. He wasn't complaining. But now that he had had the youngster with him, returning to his room left him empty. It was so quiet and lifeless. He dearly wished that the god of wind would come back the next day. Maybe he could blow away the darkness surrounding him. As the wind chimes clashed against each other, he thought that the noise they made was very similar to Blurr's laugh. Suddenly, he wasn't so lonely any more.

* * *

XP Meh what can I say. **REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
